Sports cars and high-power sporty limousines, coupés and SUVs with automatic transmissions (for example convertor transmissions or double clutch transmissions) or automated manual transmissions frequently have what is referred to as a racing start function. This racing start function originates from motor sport and makes it possible to make available starting assistance in order therefore to achieve maximum possible acceleration for imminent starting of the motor vehicle.
However, in known systems the maximum of the achievable acceleration is always made available after the activation of the racing start function. The degree of starting assistance cannot be adapted to the current requirements. Since the starting system is associated, for example, with a high rotational speed, late ignitions and/or injection shut-offs of the drive engine in a preparatory phase of the racing start as the result of the lack of possibility of metering, the actuation of the racing start function involves a high acoustic volume. This can lead to irritation for passers-by, in particular in town centers. Furthermore, in the known systems a complicated and unaccustomed operating sequence for activating the racing start function is often necessary. For example, in this context the brake of the motor vehicle must be activated with a left foot. At the same time, the throttle has to be opened completely with the right foot. The racing start then occurs as result of the brake being released by means of left foot. It is clear from this that the sequence during a racing start deviates greatly from the accustomed operating sequence for accelerating the motor vehicle. In addition, in the known systems it is necessary that when the racing start function is activated driving stability programs of the motor vehicle (for example ESP—Electronic Stability Program, DSC—Dynamic Stability Control) which are possibly present are switched off. However, slightly unstable driving states can therefore occur during the acceleration of the motor vehicle, in particular on a slippery underlying surface.
These abovementioned aspects of such systems conflict with the regular, customer-oriented and everyday use of what is referred to as a racing start function. As result, the functional benefits of such a racing start function is restricted to only a small number of adventurous and particularly experienced drivers.
DE 10 2011 085 096 A1 discloses a vehicle having an internal combustion engine in which the beginning of starting is determined insofar as a vehicle speed sensor indicates that the vehicle is stopped and a brake pressure sensor indicates that a brake pedal of the vehicle is about to be released. In reaction to the beginning of the starting of the vehicle, a controlled unit opens a throttle valve of the internal combustion engine in the direction of a relatively open position. In this context, the speed and the degree of opening of the throttle valve are set as a function of a starting interval, wherein the starting interval characterizes the time between the release of the brake pedal and the depressing of an accelerator pedal.